The Bousen: Usagi vs Mamoru
by usagirl
Summary: *NEW CHAPTER* Usagi came from a different planet with her mom and haruka and due to a certain incedent she has become cold. And a certain prince has an unhealthy obession with her and deals and jealousy get in the way of an already abstructed life.
1. The End before the beggining

Title: The Bousen: Usagi vs Mamoru

Author: usagirl

rating: Pg13 cussing and some stuff in later chapters.

A/N I am still working on the next chapter for THE CLASH but for now I am going to work on this story. It is an Alternate Universe and I took some things out of DBZ but nothing major. So on with the story

The Beginning of the End

Earth...

"Can I hold her? I want to hold her. Let me hold. Please?" The Prince of Earth whined. He wanted to hold his new little sister.

The Queen laughed, "Just hold on a second Mamoru. Here you go now be gentle with her and support her head." Mamoru cradled the little baby in his arms.

"She is so small. What's her name?" He asked in a whisper. He almost sounded awed.

"Her name is Rei."

"Hello Rei I am your new big brother and I am going to protect forever and ever." The Queen smiled gently. She was happy that her six-year-old boy liked his new sister. The only thing that could make the day any more perfect was if her King could be there, but he was half way round the world solving some crisis. She sighed watching her daughter giggle up at her son. Rei let out a big sleepy yawn. 

"Mamoru she needs to go to sleep. You need to put Rei in her crib now."

"Do I have to?'

"Yes you have to." Mamoru pouted.

"Fine," and with that he set her in the crib.

Off in the farther reaches of space there was a small green planet named *Bousen This was the home of the elite soldiers that were known as the *Senshi. They worked for the being Metallica, the most powerful being in the Universe.

A piercing scream rung out through the night.

" I am going to kill that bastard for doing this to me. AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Please Serenity breathe the baby almost out just push," the doctor said trying to calm her down."

"What the fuck does it look like I am doing. Get it out of ME. Get it OUT OF ME!!!"

"*Hahaoyo please stop your yelling it is hurting my ears," a 5 year old Haruka announced.

"I don't care get it out of Me !!!!" 

"WAHHHHHHHH!" A baby's cry could be heard.

"Finally," Serenity sighed. The doctor bundled the baby up in a blanket. She had big blue eyes and soft blonde hair like her father. Her sister walked over. Haruka peeked into the blankets.

"What is imouto's name Hahaoyo?"

"I think her name will be Usagi."

"Can I hold her?" Serenity handed Usagi to her oldest daughter.

"I am your *ane. I'll call you Usa." As Serenity watched she saw that Haruka was going to be very protective of her younger daughter. 

A year later......

Serenity had taken her two daughters with her on a mission. A small Planet named Opaic. The job was done so they headed home, but the young Usagi was reluctant to leave. She did everything she could to get away but in the end she was caught. They boarded the spaceship, but hey didn't expect what was about to happen next. 

The planet Bousen was fast approaching. As the spaceship landed Serenity got an uneasy feeling. She stepped out and everything was destroyed.

"Metallica," was the only word that escaped her lips. Everything and everyone was gone. She got back into the spaceship and it flew off.

"Where are we going Hahaoyo?"

"We are going to move."

"But why?" Haruka whined.

"I will tell you when you are older." Usagi gurgled in the backround."

"Fine don't tell me." She spun around and went to go play with Usa. _'Metallica you will pay for this.' _The spaceship flew along to it's destination a tiny planet named Earth.

A/N * word's meanings

*fight

*soldier warrior

*mother

*little sister

*older sister

Please review because I am not sure if I should continue. And If I don't get enough reviews I won't cont. This was meant to be A Usa/Mamo fic. So if you want to see what happens please R/R

usagirl


	2. The rivalier begins

Title The Bousen: Usagi vs.Mamoru

Author: usagirl

A/N I know I said it would be kinda like DBZ but kinda is not the key word. I just thought it would be fun to see Usagi as the pride filled warrior. I know the chapters are short but if I made them longer it would take awhile to get the next chapter out. P.S. If you don't know what some words mean refer to 1 chapter or I might be coming out with an index later. Just depends on the feedback I get. 

On with the story

**Two Worlds Meet**

The spaceship landed on the blue planet that was called Earth.

"Where are we Hahaoyo? I don't know this place. I don't like it. All the energy levels here are low. I bet it is filled with *yowamiso."

"Grab your sister we need to find out who is in charge."

"Hai, Hahaoyo. Come here imouto. My little Usa," Haruka spoke softly to the baby still in the ship. Usagi gurgled lightly and walked a little wobbly to her ane Haruka carried her imouto to her Hahaoyo. Serenity motioned for Haruka to follow her with Usagi and Haruka did as she was told. They flew off searching for anyone who could tell them where the King and Queen were. Serenity spotted the first energy level and headed towards it.

They landed at what seemed to be a farm. A little brown haired girl with green eyes was sitting on the porch. She looked like she was about 1 1/2 or 2. (Can anyone guess who she is?) The little girl let out a loud wail.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"What is it Makoto. Ssshhh! don't cry baby," gushed Makoto's mother as she rushed out of the farm. Once she got her little girl calmed down she looked to see what had made her cry. She saw a very beautiful woman with long blonde hair and silver eyes. Behind her were two little girls with blonde hair and blue eyes. _'Probably her daughter's'_

"May I help you?"

"Yes. My name is Serenity and these are my daughters," she explained motioning behind her, "and we just moved here and I was wondering where I might find someone in charge." She spoke with an air of authority. 

"I am Marie. It is nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand so they could shake, but Serenity just regarded it warily. Marie was no fighter but she could sense the powerful energy radiating from the three. She knew that this was person used to getting her way and that she better not mess with her. While Marie was thinking Serenity had become greatly annoyed. _'Baka yowamiso. Get so distracted so easily.' _

Serenity coughed getting Marie's attention, "The people in charge are..." She left the sentence open for her to fill in. Marie giggled nervously.

"People in charge right. That would be the King and Queen. So you go straight down this road and you should come to a town the palace is right there so you can't miss it, but you might have trouble getting in....." Before she could finish Serenity had taken off with Haruka and Usagi not too far behind.

"Hahaoyo where are we going?" Haruka whined.

"Haruka I've told you so many times, DON'T WHINE!"

"Hai Hahaoyo," Haruka responded dismissively Soon Serenity saw the town and Marie was right you couldn't miss the palace from there.. They landed at the castle gates. Some of the guards by the gates were either to stunned to speak or had fainted. _'yowamiso' _One soldier finally got the nerve to speak.

"Can. can I..I..I help you miss?" He asked in a barely a whisper. He could sense her energy level and it was far higher than a normal human being. He was even more afraid because the two kids behind her had the energy level of one of Earth's top warriors. _'Why do the always forget what they are doing once the read my energy level. Haruka was right the are yowamiso.'_

"I am looking for the King and the Queen."

"I'm sorry but you can't see the King or.. or the Queen without an app...appointment." Serenity's eyes narrowed at him.

"Oh really." The man nodded his head. He was scared shitless at the moment..

"But for you I think we can make an exception. Don't you guys think so too?" The other guards nodded dumbly.

Serenity smiled sweetly, "Why, that's very nice of you."

The guard was a 'little' afraid at the moment that smile had chilled him to his core. "Please follow me." And he led Serenity and her daughters through the halls to meet the king and queen.. 

***********

"WAAAAHHHHH!"

"Something is upsetting Rei. Dear do you feel that?" The Queen said to her husband. There was a great energy level coming towards them. 

"We have no appointments today, something must be wrong. Get he children out of here Casandra."

"Yes Darien," She said obediently to her husband. (Queen is Cassandra King is Darien.) Before she could usher her children out, the guard stepped in. Darien and Cassandra both noticed how pale he looked.

"What is it Henry?" (That will be the guard's name all right.)

"There is someone here to see you your Highnesses."

"There are no appointments today. Tell whomever it is that they can get an appointment then talk to us." The King said. 

"I don't think she will take no for an answer." Henry voice quivered. 

"She? That energy I feel is coming from a woman?" Henry nodded dumfounded. "Is she alone?"

"No, she has two little girls with her. They appear to be her daughters, Sire." 

"Very well send her in." Henry walked out of the room.

**********

Serenity had heard the whole conversation. _'So he thinks women are weak, well we will just have to prove him wrong._' 

"You may go in now." Serenity walked into the room. The King was astounded about the power this woman held. Darien then realized that she was keeping her energy level hidden too. Everyone in the room was quite shaken by the power emanating from the three. Bringing up the most commanding voice he could muster.

"What do you want?" Serenity walked up to him and bowed. 

"You must be the king." Darien nodded.

"I ask you why are you here." Cassandra was in the corner with her children to stunned to speak.

"My name is Serenity and these are my two daughters Haruka and Usagi. We are here to seek refuge on this planet."

"Why do you need refuge?"

"We lived on a planet called Bousen. It was inhabited by elite fighters called the Senshi. We worked for an evil being called Metallica....." (She explains everything that happened)".....So that is how we have come to be on your planet." The King was a little speechless. The Queen finally gathered herself and stepped forward.

"Of course you can stay here. You could be in charge of training our elite soldiers since you are an elite fighter yourself. I am Queen Cassandra; this is my husband King Darien and these are our two children Mamoru and Rei." She smiled as she said this. "Henry can show you around and to your rooms." Serenity swallowed her pride.

"Thank you your highness." _'I would do anything so I have a place to train, Metallica will pay.' _While this interaction went on Mamoru went over to Haruka.

" Hi I am Prince Mamoru." 

"I am Haruka and this is my imouto, Usagi."

"Imouto?" Haruka looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"Yes imouto. Isn't that your imouto over there?" She said pointing to Rei.

"Oh you mean my little sister."

"Why are you an yowamiso?"

"What?" Mamoru asked confused. Haruka didn't like dealing with bakas and right now Mamoru was a baka to her.

"I said why are you an yowami..." Serenity slapped Haruka on the back of her head.

"Ow! What was that for Hahaoyo?"

"Haruka I want you to behave."

"Hai Hahaoyo." Serenity picked up Usagi and lead Haruka out the door following Henry. Haruka grumbled all the way.

"What did she call me Mama?"

"I don't know sweetie."

************

Five years later,........... They had adapted to the change Haruka was ten now and Usagi was six. Serenity had started to train Mamoru and his guards : Nephrite, Zoisite, Kunzite, Jedite, Micheal, Cam, and Nick. (They are essential for the story later on.) And when the princess got old enough, her and her guards would be training to. 

Everyday Usagi and Haruka were trained by there Hahaoyo until, she had to go train the Earth's Special forces. Usagi and Haruka were leading an almost perfect life expect.

"Hey Odango what's the matter Fail your Math test again....."( Can anyone guess who that is?)

A/N I don't no if I should continue this so if you want it to be continued either review or email me. And if I do continue the next chapters will contain more Usa/Mamo and the other scouts so if you wanna now review and be patient. I won't continue until I have at least 5 reviews for this chapter.

*Weaklings

Forever yours~

usagirl


	3. The changes begin

The Bousen: Usagi vs. Mamoru

By usagirl

A/N Sorry for not updating for awhile but I am going to start posting my stories on my site for a little while before putting them on ff.net so if you want to read ahead just check in at my site. I try to update it once a week. And I know I said that the more vites I got with the other story would be out first but inspiration struck. The next chapter of the Clash should be on my weebsite by Nest Sunday I hope.. I am going to Nebraska. To a small little teeny tiny town to visit family. Doesn't sound fun... Doesn't it? ..Please shoot me now I can't be in a car for 8 hours with my nephew. Help! Or a least feel pity for my and pray I get back in one piece or at least all my pieces.Now on with the show...err... story.

The Bousen: Usagi vs. Mamoru 

Recap "Hey Odango Atama fail your Math test again." 

Usagi stiffened. "Leave me alone Mamoru-baka."

"Look! What did you call me? It doesn't matter at least I can past my tests." Mamoru's guards laughed.

"Well your going to need all the brain cells you can get cause if you don't leave my imouto alone your going to lose about half of them and a few extra broken parts." Haruka interrupted.

"You wouldn't dare I am prince after all," Mamoru sneered. Usagi had run over and run behind Haruka. 

"Oh wouldn't I? I am stronger than all of you combine. And Usa here is at least 3 times stronger than you."

"Well if she is so strong why doesn't she stand up for herself?" Kunzite taunted. "Or is she just a little baby." Fire sparked in Usagi's eyes. Haruka shook her head.

"You poor yowamiso. You really shouldn't of done that."

"Oh really why not?" Mike asked. Then they heard a strangled choke and Kunzite was on the floor face shocked and his hands were protecting his groin.

"Oh my GOD! What did you do to him?" Mamoru yelled at Usa. She promptly flew back behind Haruka. At the exact moment the Queen walked in with Serenity, Rei and Rei's new friend Ami.

"What's going on here?" The Queen shouted in horror taking in the whole thing. Haruka smirked.

"He got what was coming to him."

"Who did this to him?" Mamoru and his guards pointed to where Haruka and Usagi were standing.

"HARUKA! USAGI! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Serenity screamed. Haruka looked panicked.

"Hahaoyo I can explain..." Serenity walked over to them.

"No excused." She said in a low commanding voice. That chilled even the Queen to the bone.

"But.." Serenity grabbed them.

"I am sorry your highness. Let me take care of this.." The Queen could only nod her head. The group watched as Serenity dragged them off. 'Don't worry Usagi everything will be fine I promise you.' Usagi nodded her head in understanding.

"You will pay for this!" Haruka screamed Mamoru and Mike were feeling a strange sensation come over them. It was guilt but they didn't know why... They would soon find out. 

A week had passed and Serenity continued the prince's and his guards training but there was no sign of Usagi and Haruka and Mamoru started to find an empty space in his day where he had nothing to do because she wasn't there to pick on. 'I should be glad,' he thought, 'She just annoyed you by.. by..' That's when he realized he had been picking on her for no reason. 'I'll apologize the next time I see her,' but it would be sooner than he thought.

The next day he saw her and her sister in the training room. Rei and Ami were in the training hall watching them practice. 

"Big brother what are you doing here?"

"Hello prince," Ami said respectfully.

"I came here to apologize to Odango."

"That freak she isn't worth it. She thinks she is better than us and never talks to Ami or me. She is just a snob." Usagi had heard every word. 'Just ignore them, your time will come and you will show them all.' the voiced whispered. She resumed her training with Haruka. Mamoru never got the chance to apologize. She avoided him and so did Haruka. The whole palace started to realize that something had changed between the two children. They weren't sure what but nothing would ever be the same again and Mamoru started to notice the changes. The changes went so fast that no one could not notice them. One Day they were shy and caring and maybe a little conceited and the next... unreadable. Their eyes went blank.They showed no compassion for anyone except each other and that was not very often. Both became engrossed in their training until one day...

To be continued...

A/N Don't you just love cliff hangers..Sorry it is so short next one willbe longer I swear but I gotta keep up the suspense now don't I? * laughs nervously* Put the weapons down people. ~usagirl 


	4. A few questions and no answers

Title: The Bousen: Usagi vs. Mamoru

Author: usagirl

A/N Chapter six(nine at ff.net) is out to the clash. And I 

have a new story out it is going to be a multiparter. So if 

you haven't read it please do. That all I really have to say. 

Please R/R. Now on with the story *~_~*

**The Bousen: Usagi vs. Mamoru **

Recap: Mamoru got Haruka and Usagi in trouble 

nobody saw them for a week. They had changed and 

became immersed in training.

_Week after they were seen again_...

"Hey Odango!" Mamoru yelled from down the hall. 

Usagi continued on with out a glance of acknowledgement. 

Mamoru ran up to. He reached out and grabbed Usagi arm.

"Odango why didn't you stop when I called out to 

you." Mamoru asked.

"Are you talking to me?" Usagi whispered in a 

monotone voice.

"Well yeah who else do I call Odango?" He 

shrugged sheepishly.

"Would you take your hand off me?" She said in the same voice. He slowly complied giggling nervously. 'I 

can't believe I didn't let go.'

"Good." And with a blur of motion Mamoru was pinned up against the wall.

"What the Hell?! Usagi what is wrong with you?!" 

Usagi gave him a cold smile. Her eyes were devoid of all 

emotion.

"Nothing is wrong with me, but something will be 

seriously wrong with you if you keep calling me that 

yowamiso." And with she dropped him on the floor.

'What's wrong with her. Her eyes were... blank.' 

Mamoru shook his head and walked off.

_Elsewhere in the castle..._

"Hey Haruka." Mike said falling in line with her steps.

"What?" In the same monotone voice.

'I just wanted to...to...*gulp to...to...to...to...*gulp* 

*Okay Mike you can do this*. I wanted to apologize." By 

the time he finally got his apologize out Haruka was gone.

"Damn it!" He swore under his breath. The whole 

castle had noticed but no one dared to say anything because 

they all had seen Haruka and Usagi training and no one 

would wish that on their worse enemies.

It continued like this for the next few years. By that 

time Rei and her guards, Ami, Minako, Michiru, and 

Setsuna had started training earning praises from Serenity 

as the progressed just like the prince and his guards had. 

Praises that she never gave her daughters even when the 

reached a new strength. And the years went on and they 

became colder to everyone, well everyone in the palace. 

Mamoru and his guards were sent to a private school that 

would teach them how to rule and advise, etc. at the age of 

sixteen.

"By Mom, Dad, Rei girls." The each said their 

goodbyes.

_In the training room..._

"They're leaving Ruka." Usagi whispered from her 

position at the window. 'You are going to miss him aren't 

you?'

"Good rid dens if you ask me. Don't you agree?" 

Haruka said but inside she felt a pang of longing. Usagi just 

silently nodded her to what question she was answering she 

did not know.

Four years they had went to the school and four 

years they had suffered. When he went home for holidays 

there was always a glimmer of hope he might see her but 

she never appeared. From what they had heard they were 

liked ghost in the castle you never saw them but you knew 

they were there. Either training eating or they would just 

plain disappear. From what he heard they had taken on a 

student of their own and he and his friends were going back 

today for good. The glimmer of hope was still there.

"Mamoru my baby." Queen Cassandra squealed as 

he stepped out of the carriage. She was babbling about 

something. A ball for his return. Mamoru attention wasn't

on his mother however. It was looking for a certain girl.

"So the ball is tonight okay?"

"Tonight Mother I just got home..." He was tired 

and didn't want to go to the ball but by the look she was 

giving him didn't leave any room to argue. ' Maybe she 

will be there.'

To be continued....

I know boring chapter but it had to be done. Next 

chapter the ball A grown up Usagi and Haruka appear and 

Mamoru introduces a friend he brought with him. I promise 

it will be more exciting. Please R/R. And don't be afraid to 

email me I love it when people email me.

~usagirl *~_~*


	5. The deal is made

Title: The Bousen: Usagi vs. Mamoru

Author: usagirl

Chapter 5

A/N I just want to ask everyone To read my new story Is it really what you think and what the eyes can't because only a couple of people have reviewed and I need to know if I should finish. I also need an editor for my stories I have one for Is it really what it seems. And if you haven't read the next chapter of the Clash you really should. I know last time I said some things would happen in this chapter but I hade A change of heart. On with the story...

The Bousen: Usagi vs. Mamoru

The ball was splendorous. Everyone who was anyone was there. Well almost everyone. Mamoru had thought. He was still busy looking for a certain blonde. Many women were flirting with them and just making fools of themselves. Luckily his little sister had shoed the all away. Rei had always been quite possessive of him. It was almost disturbing. 

"So big brother how does it feel to be home?" 

"It's okay I guess." He said distractedly as his eyes were still scanning the room. Rei huffed indignantly.

"You looking for _her_ aren't you? I can't believe you. Every time you come home you look for her but you never see her. What's your obsession with that bitch anyway?"

"I don't have an obsession. I'm just... curious. That's all." Rei just gave him a skeptical look.

"Riiiggghttt? And pigs fly. I don't think you would even recognize her now? Or her sister."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one thing her hair turned silvery goldish. It's kind of like Serenity's but... much more beautiful. One thing I can give her credit for she has sinful looks. I mean every male eye in the palace strays to her when she walks in a room. It's shameful such good looks were wasted on her. And her sister. Well Haruka is very tall and... and it's hard to explain. She's still looks like a girl and kinda like a guy. You know what I mean?"

"No not really do you think they will be here?" 

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Them here! They never come to balls." 

"Why not?" Rei was a little peeved at the conversation.

"Brother can we change the subject besides why can't you obsess over a girl like Minako Ami or Michiru or even Setsuna. Besides we have a surprise guess tonight."

"Really who?" Rei face turned into a scowl.

"You'll see. You'll see." When Mamoru was about to comment on the scowl his mother's voice rang out.

"Attention! Attention! As you all know this ball is to celebrate my Son and his guards' return and graduation, but it is also a welcome party to our guests from Nemesis." A hush went through the crowd and everyone in the room whispered.

"They are here to discuss are alliance and peace treaty. I present to you Diamond prince of Nemesis and Emerald his advisor and also one of their companions Beryl." Rei had grimaced at that name.

When the Queen had finished talking and presenting their guests applause filled the room. Everyone was relieved. The two planets had been feuding for some time now and a truce was finally being called. The applause was shattered as three young women walked into the room. A silver haired angel walked in a white training uniform that included a skirt that tied on the sides and wrap around top. She was followed by a tall blonde with short hair and tight training pants and a dress shirt that was opened up to the bottom of her bosom. And last was a brown haired girl with green eyes and was about 6" 8'. Altogether they were breathtaking. Mike who was standing next to Mamoru just gaped. And Mamoru joined him.

"Who is that?" Mamoru asked Rei. Rei was in a total state of shock. They weren't suppose to be here

"That's Makoto. She is the one they have been training for the last few years. She's not as strong as them, but she could squash any of us."

"And Serenity let's them train someone?"

"Serenity doesn't _let_ them do anything they stopped listening to her once you left." Mamoru just nodded his head and continued to stare at the beauty in front of him. Usagi strolled into the room with the others behind her. She had an air of confidence about her as did the others and her eyes screamed superiority and no one dared to get in her way. Mamoru realized grudgingly that he wasn't the only one in the room looking. 

Usagi walked through the room her eyes scanning everyone as she walked through. She was looking for something, but what. She continued walking straight through the room up to the king and Queen. Before she could say anything someone got in her way.

"Hello my sweet. I am Prince Diamond. And these are my colleagues." He gestured to Emerald and Beryl. Both girls eyes narrowed but for two different reasons. And he placed a kiss on her hand.

Usagi gave him a cold smile, "Charmed... I'm not." And with that she jerked her hand back and walked rudely past him. Emerald eyes narrowed into furious slits. 'That wasn't very nice Usagi.' She just ignored the little voice that had plagued her mind since just before the incident.

The Queen laughed nervously but it was Serenity who spoke up.

"What are you doing here Usagi, Haruka, and Makoto?"

"I need to speak with his highness hahayao." She sat the last the last word with such hatred and disdain it made you wonder why she hated her own mother this much. 'She deserves it the witch.' the voice in her head quipped. It was finally starting to make sense.

"Usagi what do you need?" The king's demanding voice asked. Most people would feel over powered in his presence but Usagi didn't even flinch.

"I need to speak with you. It is important."

"Very well. Follow me. If you all will excuse me for a few minutes." And with that he and the three girls walked out of the ballroom.

The room was still in shock because Usagi and the others had showed up.

"Well let's continue the festivities." The Queen announced nervously. And everyone did, but a slight fear swept into the hearts of many because you didn't see those three unless something was really wrong.

Mamoru, Mike and Nephrite didn't notice however because they were still star struck.

"Oh..."

"My..."

"God..." They were all starry eyed.

"I have never seen such beauty." Nephrite said dazed.

"Mike your drooling."

"What?!" And he quickly wiped his lip. "Can't believe I did that."

"Hello boys. How are you Mamoru?" Beryl said batting her eyelashes. "My name is Beryl." Mamoru had to force a pleasant face.

"Nice to meet you." Minako, Ami, Michiru, and Setsuna had joined them. When Beryl had come over they had disgusted looks on their faces. 

"Excuse me but I need to go talk to someone." She winked at Mamoru and sauntered away with an exaggerated sway to her hips.

"God I hate that bitch." Rei stated. "I would be careful Mamoru."

"Yeah Mamoru we wouldn't want you to get hurt." Minako said flirtatiously. And the night continued with all Rei's friends flirting with Mamoru. It was enough to make anyone gag.

*************

King's Quarters

"What was so urgent you had to tell me Usagi?" The King sighed as he sat down.

"Haruka and I have been sensing dark energy for awhile now." 

"Dark energy?"

"It's the energy the negaverse and other great powers use."

"And this means what exactly?" Usagi rolled her eyes. Wasn't it obvious.

"It means someone from the negaverse or one of their allies are here."

"And who do you think that would be? Why?"

"I been sensing it from the ambassadors of Nemesis and their companions."

"So what are you telling me?" The king asked confused. Haruka gave up being silent.

"She telling you that you shouldn't trust them or make a truce with them because everything the negaverse does is for their own benefit and the don't believe in truces so if you continue through with this you are going to get screwed you baka yowamiso." Haruka huffed.

"What Haruka is saying they can't be trusted."

"You liars. The have shown no signs of being are enemies but you three have. Have you forgot you injured one of Mamoru's guards and have done nothing of help to us and disrespect us. How do I know it is not you who are just saying this for your benefit. After we took you in after your planet is destroyed this is how you repay us." He said in an accusing voice. Usagi eyes narrowed into slits. Pure unbridled rage swept through her 'Why that jerk he is such an idiot.' Usagi managed to keep it in check.

In a cold voice she said, "I am sorry that's the way you feel. Let me warn you though you shouldn't accuse someone you should trust the most. And one day when you need our help you are never going to get it. And to let you know I could turn almost 2/3 of your kingdom against you."

"That is not true and besides we have your mother to help us." The three started to laugh.

"I hate to burst your bubble but we are stronger than my hahayao. Even Makoto. Haruka surpassed my hahayao when she was 14. And I surpassed her when I was 10. So you think she could save you from us? I pity you." She turned on her heel and went straight to the training room. 'what a jackass.'

"I am so going to enjoy the moment when what you think is the truth crashes to reality." Haruka stated.

"And you will pay for doubting us." And the two shortly followed. 

**********

"Can you believe that guy?"

"He is such a moron. I can't believe he thought your Mom was stronger than us."

"That reminds me I have to talk to Setsuna and Ami about something."

"Really what?"

"Another way to get stronger."

"Excellent." *cough* The three turned there heads to where the intruding noise had come from. Usagi had stopped doing pull-ups. Haruka paused in her push-ups and Makoto was doing her kata.

"What do you want Princess?" Haruka said in disdain. Rei looked slightly nervous and Minako was behind her.

"I have a proposition for you Usagi." Usagi jumped down from the bar and arched an eyebrow.

"Oh really and what might that be?"

"I need your help."

"The great princess is asking help... from a freak I can't believe. And why should I do it for you."

"I will give you what ever you want."

"I'm listening."

"You saw that girl Beryl tonight right?"

"The one that smelled like a whore and perfume?" Rei nodded her head.

"Anyway she keeps hitting on big brother and I think she has plans to sneak into our royal family."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"I want you to do what is ever possible to keep her away from him." 'This is interesting'

"Why do you want her away from him?"

"I hate her guts. She thinks she is better than I am and she is getting in the way of my plans." 

"Plans?" Usagi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I am trying to get my brother to settle down and she keeps ruining them every time goddamn it!" Rei was fuming.

"So if I do this I can do it any way I want and I get anything I want?"

"Yes." Rei nodded.

"I just have one question why is she here?" She gestured to Minako who was cowering behind Rei's back.

"She benefits from the deal." 'Benefits. She's the one Rei wants Mamoru to marry. And she is going along with it.' An odd sensation began to burn in her heart. And its name was green-eyed monster. Usagi eyes got a couple of degrees colder. Not if I can help it she thought with unhidden jealousy.

"Come on Usagi you aren't actually going to do it are you?"

"Yeah come on after what happened tonight?" A cruel sparkle was in her eye and she had a mischievous smile.

"I'll do it." She stated and shook Rei's hand and the deal was complete and Usagi would do anything necessary to keep Minako and Beryl away from Mamoru.

To be continued....

Like it hate it please review or email me. This is not going to be a Haruka/Michiru fic. When I started it I had different plans and it would have messed up the whole story. This Is a Usa/Mamo fic and next time the deal agreements come into play. And isn't Mamoru's Dad a Bastard.

Until next time

usagirl


	6. The obession grows

The Bousen: Usagi vs. Mamoru

Last Time

"I'll do it," she stated and shook Rei's hand. The deal was complete and Usagi would do anything necessary to keep Minako and Beryl away from Mamoru.

*******

'Are you sure this is such a good idea?' the little voice whispered as Usagi walked to her room .

"Yes," she stated firmly. 'Why are you doing it? Is it because you're jealous? Maybe even in love?' the voice said tauntingly.

"Of course not! Why would I be jealous anyways? I just don't want to bow down to either one of them." Usagi nodded her head to emphasize her point. To anyone else she would have seemed crazy, but then again, no one called Usagi anything that might cause a spark in her eyes. 'Whatever you say. Whatever you say, I'll be quiet now,' and with that the voice was silent for the rest of the night, okay as quiet as a voice in your head can get.

Usagi walked in the garden. The scent of roses always seemed to calm her down. 'Maybe because it reminds you of him?'

"I thought you were going to be quiet?" she asked sharply and the voice was silent again. She sat in the middle of the garden and laid down very serenely. Her eyes started to drift shut and with one last look at the roses, she closed her eyes and fell asleep, where dreams of a certain ebony haired man and a faithful night that happened so many years ago, haunted her dreams.

*******

Mamoru walked hurriedly down the hall. "Where to go? Where to go? I need someplace to hide," he muttered to himself. Ever since the ball had ended Beryl had been pursuing him everywhere he went. He had been going to go into his room to get some sleep but she had been there waiting for him on his bed. Luckily, he had been able to sneak out without being detecting.

"Ah! Sanctuary!" he cried as he entered the rose gardens. "Nobody should be in here after dark. I'm safe at last." Truthfully, it wasn't only Beryl that he was dodging, it was all of his sister's stupid friends. He liked them and all, but they were somewhat shallow and vain. During the ball they didn't even try to conceal the fact that they were flirting with him, a fact that his friends seemed a little peeved at.

Mamoru wandered aimlessly through the garden until he stumbled on to a sleeping goddess. Usagi's hair was strewn about her and her limbs were sprawled around her. Rose petals were scattered about her. Her body was one that any woman would die to have and Mamoru did not fail to notice.

"Mamoru watch your thoughts, this is Usagi we are talking about. You should just walk away," he muttered to himself but he was unable to drag his eyes away from her sleeping form.

The one thing that drew his attention the most was her face. Oh, what a beautiful face, her lush pink lips were delectable. Her sooty lashes framed her sleeping eyes. A pink hue had stained her cheeks and in that moment she looked so... so... so...

"Serene. Like a sleeping goddess," Mamoru muttered. "You should have been named Serenity not you mother," he whispered. Unconsciously he was moving down on his knees towards her.

"So lovely. So beautiful. Maybe Rei is right and I have some unhealthy obsession, but with your beauty who wouldn't." Truth be told he hadn't seen her for over four years and yet even though he had not seen her beauty, he had still felt it.

"Why? Why do you draw me to you so?" He asked in a helpless whisper. Inch by inch he was moving towards her. His eyes were fixated on her lips.

"If only I could taste them one time I could die a happy man." His vision was filled with those lush lips. They seemed so inviting and no man could resist the chance. Slowly he lowered his head. Just one more centimetre and their lips would touch.

A gasp was heard and retreating footsteps could be heard, but Mamoru was to distracted by the lips under his to hear. Unconsciously Usagi shifted and Mamoru's head had flown back. He carefully observed her movements. Once he had made sure she was still asleep, he silently left the garden. Unknown to either of the two, angry, astonished, jealous eyes were watching, and three more figures left the garden. Soon the only creature left was the Sleeping goddess who lay in the scattered rose petals, with a slight smile on her slumbering lips.

To be continued....


	7. Revealed

Title: The Bousen: Usagi vs. Mamoru

Author Usagirl.

A/n: Sorry it took me so long. I am starting to write again to chapters for stories should be coming out faster. They may be short but they are coming out,

~~~~

Usagi awoke a few hours later feeling happier than she had felt since then...

__

'Don't think about that,' the little voice in her head quipped. "How can I not?" Usagi whispered back, and for once the voice did not have an answer...

"I must stop falling asleep in the rose garden. Haruka and Makoto always get upset when I do..." She approached her door and sighed, unaware of the jealous eyes that were watching her. She slowly turned the handle and opened the door...

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Haruka voice shout out.

"Calm down Ane-chan. I have been in the garden."

"I can't believe you are being so irresponsible..."

Usagi cut her off, " I would of sensed if someone was about to attack."

Haruka's voice rose a little, "But when you are asleep you are dead to the world and..."

"ENOUGH!" Makoto shouted, " Please calm down you too. I checked on Usagi a little while ago. She was fine so I came back."

She wouldn't make eye contact with Usagi and Usagi raised a questioning brow but said nothing. Haruka looked visibly relieved. 

"Well if Makoto checked on you I guess that's alright. I was just worried about you Usa..." Haruka's eye held so much protectiveness hat it would of warmed the coldest of hearts.

Usagi smiled up at her older sister, " I know Ane-chan. I am just a little bit sleepy so I am off to bed now." Haruka noticed an extra bounce in her step as she walk into her room. 

"Why is she so happy?" Haruka asked in confusion. Usagi was never that happy. Well when she was around....

Before Haruka finished her thought Makoto stated, "You don't want to know..."

"Yes I do."

"NO, you don't."

"God damn it just tell me." And after a few words were said the entire kingdom was awoken to the noise of Haruka screaming.

"What?! I am going to kill that little yowamiso! I'm...I'm...I'm going to do something so bad to him I don't even know what it is yet!"

"Calm down Haruka. I wouldn't worry about him at the moment. What I am worried about is that I wasn't the only one who saw him kiss her. They might try to hurt her."

"Who's energy was it?"

"I am not sure that is why I am concerned. I am not as good at telling those kind of things as you are but I know that there were at least two others that saw it. I am afraid they might try to hurt her." There was a slight pause, "I am afraid they are jealous of what her and the prince have and want to take it away from her."

Haruka was more than a little miffed, "And WHAT do they have, may I ask?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"That he is in lust over my Imouto?"

"Well that's true but Haruka can't you see... They love each other." Haruka remained silent, " You may not be able to see since your over protectiveness is clouding your vision, but I see it. I want Usa to be happy because we both know she deserves that so... I am willingly to do whatever it takes to get the two together...." Haruka stood up abruptly and walked hurriedly out of the room. "Where are you going?"

"I need some time to think." And she preceded out of the room.

"This might be a problem."

~~~~~~~~~

Mamoru was pacing in his room franticly. 

"I hope no one saw that. I'd be dead if any one saw that/ Oh my god. Haruka is going to kill me. I am going to be dead. I am too young to die.." He thought back to his brief kiss with Usagi, "...but I can die a happy man I can say that. Those sweet sweet lips. My mouth and hearts yearns to touch them again. I have never felt this way about any one before. Why did if have to be the one girl that hates me more than any thing? Why?" He muttered heart brokenly. 

A few seconds later he heard a very frightening sound, "WHAT?!"

Mamoru immediately panicked. He ran to the door then back to the bed in total confusion. "I am a dead man." He sighed, "I guess I will have to take it like a man."

he waited and waited and waited but Haruka never came. He sighed in relief and at the break of dawn he finally allowed himself to lay peacefully in bed and catch the last few winks of precious sleep, because the day to come was going to be an uproarious one.

~~~~~~~~~~

Haruka ran out to the lake and collapsed on the beach. The lake was so peaceful in the middle of the night. The light waves crashing on the beach. The little splashes of fishes could be heard and served her nerves. She stared up at the moon. It reminded her so much of her imouto. Powerful yet beautiful and graceful. And each seemed to fade at a certain point. The moon when there was no moon and Usagi around Hahaoyo, and both seemed to shine. Usagi seemed to shine around that stupid Prince.

Haruka wanted Usagi to be happy, but she was so scared of losing her to someone else. After all they had been through together, after that night. Haruka eyes drifted close as she started to remember the horrible scenes...

__

"But Hahaoyo, it wasn't her fault, she was only standing up for herself," Haruka pleaded as she was being dragged into their room.

"And I suppose you encouraged her to do this?" Serenity said with a placid look.

"Of course I did. Why should we have to bow down to them. They are..." Before Haruka could finish the sentence Usagi was thrown to the ground and she felt a blow to the head and fell.

The pain...The pain that night. But no it didn't stop there... She as in the mist of remembering more when a voice came, "Haruka?"

To be continued.

I hoped you liked it. Please forgive all editing mistakes and such. But I will try to get more chapters of my next stories done. ^^ Please Review.


End file.
